1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to attachment pins and more specifically to multiple-pronged pins for the affixing of flowers or other objects to clothing or other puncturable supporting means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, single-prong and two-prong pins have been used to affix boutonnieres and other objects to clothing, floral displays and other puncturable supporting surfaces, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,527 (R. B. Saalfrink), U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,005 (C. P. Wilson) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,531 (S. Shuko). These devices differed primarily in the curvature or shape adjoining means, or supporting member, between the two prongs. In general, the joining means acted as the holder of the boutonniere or other object. Under various circumstances, the supporting member-boutonniere connection become loose or insecure, and permitted the boutonniere or other object to move or slip with respect to the supporting surface.
Prior-art pins were intended to accomodate a specific size of stem, or a narrow range of stem-or other object-sizes. Thus, a selection of pin sizes was required to be kept in stock so as to accomodate differing stem or object thicknesses.
The retentive force of prior art single-or two-prong pins was limited by the length of engagement between the prongs and the puncturable support surface, with a greater length of prong giving greater security.
A need existed for a pin which would more securely engage the puncturable means into which it was inserted, without the need for excessive length, and could more securely grasp the boutonniere or other object which is to be attached thereby to the puncturable support surface.
A need also existed for a pin capable of securely grasping a broad range of stem or other object sizes.